


How Sam and Dean saved finals

by gwevyan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Evil Chaucer, Finals suck, Gen, I will buy you unlimited pie, Sam and Dean and Castiel please please do this for me, so do research papers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwevyan/pseuds/gwevyan





	How Sam and Dean saved finals

"What's that?" Dean asked, peering over Sam's shoulder at a sheaf of papers covered in messy squiqqles.

"An original manuscript of the Canterbury Tales," Sam said. "You know, Chaucer. Apparently it's haunted."

"Wait, wasn't he English?"

"Yeah."

"So why is that just scribbles?"

"It's not," Sam said. "It's a 14th century manuscript, which means it's written in Middle English by people who didn't understand that letters are supposed to look at least roughly the same every time you write them. Or that super tiny, cramped handwriting with flourishes and ink blots all over the place isn't actually decipherable by the human eye."

"Sounds fun," Dean said. "So what are you doing with it?"

"I'm supposed to be reading and translating all this so we can figure out which part might have the vengeful spirit attached to it," Sam sighed miserably.

"What does the vengeful spirit do?"

"Haunt innocent university students and turn them into exhausted, frustrated wrecks of their former selves. It also makes the students time travel so they suddenly go from three weeks before the end of the semester to the night before all their work is due and their first final."

"That sucks," Dean said.

"It does," Sam agreed.

"Why can't we just salt and burn the whole thing?" Dean asked.

"Because it's a classical work of priceless historical value," Sam explained.

"But haven't there been a million copies made since that one?"

"Yes..."

"So it's not like anyone's really gonna miss it, are they?"

"...yeah, you're right."

They got in the car and drove out to a nice empty field. Sam set the manuscript pages on the dirt and shook a salt canister over them while Dean poured on the lighter fluid. Then Dean lit a match and dropped it onto the pages, setting them alight.

Sam pulled his Taurus from the back of his jeans and shot the manuscript a few times for good measure, giving Dean a shrug in answer to his questioning look.

"Great, are we done?" Dean asked.

"Almost," Sam said. "Cas, can you come here for a minute?"

There was a flutter of wings and Cas appeared between them. "I'm sorry I took so long," he said. "A great evil has just been destroyed and all of Heaven is rejoicing."

"That was us," Sam told him. "We exorcised and destroyed Chaucer. Can you heal all the students who've been suffering under his influence?"

"Sure!" And Castiel fluttered off.

"Okay," Sam said cheerfully as the pages burned down into ashes. "Let's go get lunch!"

Sam and Dean skipped off to the car and students everywhere rejoiced!

The end.


End file.
